The Darkness Beckons
by Augustine Hox
Summary: Sequel to The Light Shines. Just when everything was perfect, TK has to leave, and now Kari has her own brush with darkness. Future Takari.
1. It's Not Over Yet

This is the spiritual successor to The Light Shines. It's not really a sequel, because it can stand on it's own, but please enjoy anyway.

* * *

Kari walked alone down the dark street. Every step came down heavily after the other. She was sad, that was a given. Anyone could tell that by the way her head hung down over her shoulders and the streaks of tears coming down her eyes. Soon, some raindrops began falling on her head. A fall wind pushed her to a stop.

"Kari…" said a voice.

Kari looked around. She didn't see anyone. She was frightened.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's not over yet," responded the voice.

Kari bolted as fast as she could. She had to get away.

"All hope is gone," the voice continued.

Faster, faster she ran. She couldn't take it. It was too much.

"The darkness has overcome the light," the voice said.

"Shut up! Go away!" Kari screamed.

The voice began to fade, laughing while Kari cried.

Kari continued running until she reached her house. Tai sat on the couch talking on the phone. Kari walked in scared.

"Hey Tai."

"Huh? Oh yeah, welcome back Kar…Kari!"

Tai saw his crying sister. He ran over to comfort her.

"Kari, what's the matter?"

Kari plunged her arms around her brother.

"Oh Tai, I don't know what's happening. I think I'm losing my mind."

"Kari…" Tai said sadly as he patted her back. "You're still hurt about TK."

Kari sighed. She was, she was very hurt about TK.

"He's a jerk, Kari, for making you feel this way."

Kari shook her head.

"No one can blame TK, Tai. I made myself feel this way."

"Kari, don't blame yourself…"

"Fine," said Kari, "then we can't blame anyone."

Kari remembered what had unfolded only a few months ago.

Kari sat at a table outside of a restaurant. She was waiting, and not just for anyone, she was waiting for TK.

"Kari!" called TK from behind.

Kari smiled. She loved to see TK. It had only been a few months since their return to the Digital World and now the world could finally be at peace. Or so she thought.

"Hi TK!" she called. They embraced and kissed.

"TK," said Kari, "what did you want to tell me?"

TK pouted. "C'mon Kari, let's just enjoy the day first."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Uh-oh, now I have to know."

TK began breathing heavily. Kari could tell he had something very important to say.

"Kari," began TK, "I have been offered a chance to study in another country for a semester."

"Oh!" said Kari, "Really? Where?"

"There offering to send me to China and send a Chinese boy here."

"That's wonderful!"

"…but Kari, what about us?"

Kari gulped. She and TK had only recently become a couple, now they were about to separate.

"Kari," said TK, "I want you to make the decision. Do you want me to go to China or do you want me to stay here with you?"

Kari breathed a while.

"That's a big decision for one girl."

"Kari," said TK, "you were able to save me from myself last summer, so I want you to make the decision."

Kari looked down at her drink. She loved TK, and now that they were together, she didn't want anything to break them apart.

"TK," said Kari, "you should go."

"Are you sure, Kari?"

Kari looked up to him. She tried to smile, but TK could tell she was struggling.

"TK, you have been chosen for something that few people get to do, and you have to take any opportunity you can. I love you TK, and I want the best for you."

TK stared at Kari, then he grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"I love you too Kari, thank you so much."

"Besides," Kari laughed, "with new technology these days, we'll still be able to talk every day."

TK smiled. "Yeah."

Kari looked back at her brother. Everything did not turn out okay. She was not happy and she was not able to talk to TK.

"Tai, I need to be alone right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Kari walked over to her room. She didn't dare tell Tai about the voices.

As Kari sat alone in her room, she closed her eyes.

Why was this happening to her? What made it happen? Kari remembered when TK left. It was a big deal, having your boyfriend leave for many months, but that's not what changed things. In fact, they were able to keep in contact for a few weeks, but soon, TK's emails just stopped coming. Kari didn't understand. Was TK with someone else? Was he too busy?

"Kari!" called Tai.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here for you!"

Kari got up and walked out.

"Hi Kari," said a boy about her age.

Kari gave a half smile.

"Hi Liu," she said.

Liu was the Chinese boy that exchanged places with TK. Kari had promised TK that she would make sure he got settled all right.

"Was there something you needed?"

"No," said Liu, "but I accidentally took your notebook."

"Oh, thank you Liu."

Liu handed Kari back her notebook.

"I knew you needed to study this weekend."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it, it would have been really bad."

"No problem," smiled Liu, "well bye, I have to study myself."

"Thank you again."

"Bye bye."

"Bye."

Liu closed the door quietly as he left. Kari sighed.

"TK's emails actually stopped when Liu came," Kari thought.

She shook the idea out of her head. Liu was just some guy, how could he influence TK?

Kari went back to her room. Did Liu have something to do with this? Kari sighed again.

"Excuses, excuses," she thought. Then, she pulled out her notebook and began to study.

Ken and Yolei walked together in the park. They had recently become a couple and they still had that young passion among young lovers.

"So Yolei," asked Ken, "how was your week?"

"Terrible," she said, "I didn't get anything done."

Ken sighed. "You have to focus on school Yolei."

"Easy for you to say," she laughed.

Ken laughed as well. Then he brought his head closer to hers.

"And how is Hawkmon?"

Yolei smiled. "He is doing wonderfully."

"That's great to hear," smiled Ken, "I've been worried sick about Wormmon."

Yolei looked up to Ken, "Don't worry, he is probably fine."

Ken nodded. "Yeah, but I can't help but fear that…"

"Fear what?" asked Yolei.

"Fear that…you know…" Ken looked down at his feet. "How the other Digimon are treating the servant of the Digimon Emperor."

Yolei looked at Ken in disbelief. "Are you still thinking about that? What are you afraid of? Wormmon is their savior, he saved them time and again, and you are a great hero!"

Ken nodded. "You're right, I'm just being paranoid."

Yolei smiled. "You think too much." Suddenly, something caught her eye and she looked up.

"Hey look, it's Liu."

Ken's eyebrows furrowed, "You mean Kari's friend."

"Yeah," said Yolei, "what's with the face?"

"I don't know, but there is something I don't like about that guy."

"Ken! You're just being paranoid again!"

Yolei ran over to Liu.

"Hey Liu! How are you?"

Liu looked up at Yolei and smiled.

"Hello!" he called out.

Ken began to walk up to Liu uneasily. They nodded to each other.

"Where are you going?" asked Yolei.

"Home, well at least to my host parent's home."

Yolei giggled and the joke even brought a smirk to Ken's face.

"Are you in a hurry?" asked Yolei.

"Actually yes," said Liu, "my host parents don't want me out too late."

"Oh," said Yolei, "good bye then."

Liu smiled and nodded and then walked away.

Ken watched as Liu speeded away. What was it about him? Liu had not done anything to him. Why should Ken dislike him? He didn't know, but he sure was going to find out.

* * *

To be continued?


	2. Who Are You Really?

Kari picked up her backpack from her dresser. She had on her school uniform and was getting ready to go.

"Tai!" called Kari.

Tai ran into her room. His college semester had not begun yet and he spent most of his time at home.

"What's up Kari?" he asked.

Kari sighed. "I'm ready to go."

"Alright," responded Tai, "do you need to pick up that Chinese kid?"

"Yeah," said Kari.

Before TK had left for Japan, he asked his friends to make sure Liu fit in all right. He did fit in all right, but there was something off about him. He wasn't rude, or devious, nor did he give anyone a feeling to not trust him. In fact, the odd feeling was not necessarily bad, but there was something different.

Kari and Tai got in Tai's car and drove down the Odaiba streets. Kari looked out the window at the familiar streets. She had seen them all her life, but now everything was different.

"It's over," whispered a voice in Kari's ear.

She tensed up. She started looking around in fear.

"Did you hear that?" she shouted to Tai.

"Hear what?"

"Oh nothing," said Kari, much quieter.

"Kari, what's going on?" asked Tai, very concerned.

"It's nothing Tai, let's just go get Liu and get to school."

"Kari…"

Before Tai could finish, he had reached the curb by Liu's apartment and Kari had jumped out of the car to get Liu. Tai watched his sister ring the doorbell and bring Liu to the car. What was going on with her? What happened?

* * *

Ken sat at his desk writing the assignments for the day down. He looked up to find Kari and Liu walk into the classroom. His eyes narrowed. What was it about Liu that made Ken uneasy?

"Hey Kari, hey Liu," he called out to them.

"Hello Ken," said Liu. Kari just walked on to her desk.

"Is something wrong with Kari?" asked Ken to Liu.

Liu shook his head. "I don't know."

Ken looked over to Kari, his eyes still narrow.

"What's going on with her?" he thought.

The school bell rang and all the kids got in their seats. The teacher began a lesson on the Meiji Restoration when Liu raised his hand.

"Excuse me teacher," he said, "but may I leave for something important?"

"And what is so important?" asked the teacher.

"It's something to do with the language barrier," Liu replied.

"Oh," said the teacher, "well that's fine, go to the Chinese language teacher, she can help you."

"Thank you sir," said Liu as he walked out.

Ken watched Liu leave. He knew Liu had no problem with the Japanese language, there was something else going on. Ken raised his hand.

"Excuse me teacher, but may I use the restroom?"

"What? Now!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"…Well go on, and make it quick."

"Thank you sir."

Ken slowly followed Liu down the hallway of the school.

"Where is this guy going?" thought Ken.

Liu walked down a couple hallways and entered into the computer lab. Ken watched from the door, cocking his head so that he could hardly be seen by anyone.

As Liu typed into the computer, Ken tried to see what he was writing.

* * *

Izzy was typing away. Ever since he had gone to college, all he had been doing was typing up a paper. He took a deep sigh, reminiscing about the old days when he could simply roam free through the internet.

"Forget it," thought Izzy, "I'm taking a break."

Izzy pulled up the Internet and decided to take a look through the Digital World. It had been a long time.

"Huh?" thought Izzy, "what's this?"

* * *

Kari screamed.

"Yes Miss Kamiya?" asked her teacher, greatly shaken.

Kari was panting heavily as she stood up from her desk.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted, "I just can't take it anymore!"

Kari bolted out of the classroom. The rest of the class just stared at the door. No one knew what to make of it.

* * *

"Stop right there!" shouted Ken to Liu.

Liu turned to Ken quickly.

"Oh, hey Ken…"

"Shut up!" shouted Ken, "what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Liu.

Ken pointed to the computer screen. On the computer was a map of the Digital World. Liu was looking through it to see what was going to there.

"How do you know about the Digital World?" asked Ken, "are you some kind of evil Digimon?"

Liu smiled. "Please Ken, please, you misunderstand!"

"What? What do I misunderstand? Who are you really?"

* * *

Izzy looked at the e-mail that popped up on his screen before he could access the Digital World map.

"What's this?" thought Izzy, "an e-mail from Willis! I haven't heard from him in ages!"

Izzy read through the e-mail. As he read through it, his hands began to shake on the keyboard.

"I have to tell the others!" thought Izzy.

* * *

Liu held his hands in front of himself. He was still smiling, as if he thought the entire situation was humorous.

"Look Liu," said Ken, "all I know is that Kari has been acting strange ever since you came here."

"I can explain all of that Ken," responded Liu, "but all in due time."

"How do you know it all Liu?" asked Ken.

"Please Ken," said Liu, "the Digital World needs you and the others, you can see that, can't you?"

"How do you know all this?" asked Ken desperately. "Who are you?"

Liu smiled at the confused Ken. It was a calm, kind smile that confused Ken even more. What could Ken make of this? Who was this man?

"Ken…" said Liu with a laugh.

"I am Gennai."


	3. Into The Black Unknown

Finally, Chapter 3!

* * *

"Tai! Matt!" shouted Izzy into the hallway. Tai and Matt ran into Izzy's dorm room from theirs. Tai had a soccer ball under his arm and Matt had his guitar.

"Yo Izzy" said Tai, "what's all the hubbub?"

"Tai! Matt!" exclaimed Izzy, "do you remember that kid Willis?"

"Of course," said Matt, "how could we forget?"

"So what about old Willy?" asked Tai.

"Well," began Izzy, "Willis just emailed me that digiports across the United States are opening spontaneously."

"What!" exclaimed Matt, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know?" responded Izzy, "but there has to be someone, or something behind it."

"But…" began Tai, "that Digimon that TK and Kari fought last summer, wasn't that the last evil?"

"I don't know Tai," responded Izzy, "all I know is that the connection over the United States is in danger and the only thing that can be behind it is some force from the Digital World."

* * *

"You're…who?" asked Ken.

"I am Gennai," Liu said back.

"But… Gennai doesn't…"

Liu, or should I say Gennai, laughed. "Oh, that's because I took the form of a high school student, not the young man I was last time you saw me.

"But how can this be!" exclaimed Ken. "Why?"

Gennai looked around the hallway. "We need to talk somewhere quieter."

Gennai and Ken ended up in an empty boy's bathroom (for it was still class time).

"Ken, there is something rotten in the Digital World."

Ken, uncomfortable by their surroundings, looked at Gennai uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

Gennai put his hand against the mirror and took a breath.

"After Beelzemon was defeated last summer by TK and Kari, the Digital world experienced a short period of peace."

"…then what happened?"

Gennai looked at the blank wall as if he was reading something.

"After TK and Kari left, the Digital World was plagued by a new evil. The many continents were individually conquered by 'Hell Forces", led by the Six Generals of Hell. These general conquered the continents faster than many a force in the past, the only force that conquered the Digital World faster were the Dark Masters."

"…how did the generals come to be…"

"Do you remember Beelzemon's story?"

Ken nodded. "Yes, he was created from my darkness."

Gennai looked down. "The other six came about in the same way."

"Oh," said Ken, "so it's my fault."  
Gennai chuckled a little bit. "Always blaming yourself, huh?" Gennai looked up. "It doesn't matter where they came from, what matters is how to destroy them."

Ken smiled back. "What do we have to do?"

"I was able to amass a small force in my home," said Gennai, "but what we need is someone to lead this force to protect the few sectors of the Digital World that have yet to be conquered."

"The best people for that job," said Ken, "would be Tai and Matt."

Gennai nodded. "I know."

Ken looked at the mirror, then a thought came to his mind.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, "what about Kari?"

Gennai looked up. "I believe that the Hell Generals want Kari to create a path between the Human and Digital Worlds. That way they can be the masters of both worlds."

Ken blinked. "That makes sense. Do you know where she is?"

Gennai's eyes widened. "Oh no… Ken you have to find her."

"Alright…"

* * *

"Izzy!" shouted Matt, "do you really have no idea who's behind this?"

Izzy shook his head. "The best way to find out," he began, "is to go into the Digital World ourselves."

""Alright then," said Tai, "c'mon Matt, let's go."

"I'll open the port," said Izzy.

"Digiport, open!" said Tai.

Nothing happened as the three rugged camping men stared at the empty computer screen.

"Izzy, why isn't it working?" asked Tai.

"I don't know!"

"Well figure something out," said Matt, "we have to see if everything is alright!"

"Don't you think I know that!" shouted Izzy. "All we can hope for is that our Digimon can take care of it."

Matt nodded his head. "Yeah…"

* * *

Kari was huddled up in the girl's bathroom.

"Why won't the voices stop…" she thought to herself. "What the hell is going on!"

As Kari sat by herself in one of the stall, she heard the door swing open. Quiet footsteps approached her stall. One after another the footsteps came closer, and closer, and closer still. As soon as the footsteps stopped in front of her stall, they stopped. Some figure was in front of her stall, and she couldn't see who it was. Kari shook a little bit as she saw the lifeless feet underneath the door.

"Kari…" she heard a whisper.

She could have died at that moment. She was so frightened; she had never before felt any fear like this.

"Why are you hiding…"

Kari wanted to shout and scream and run all at the same time, and then she froze. She heard the sound of running water followed by the footsteps heading back for the door of the bathroom. Suddenly, she was all alone in the bathroom again. She took a sigh of relief, when she heard something else.

"Ha ha, did you think that pathetic human was me?"

As soon as she heard that, she bolted right out of that bathroom. Kari wasn't one for skipping school, but this narrator believes that in this situation, running out of school may be somewhat acceptable. The only problem I see personally in this choice was that she was running farther away from Ken, Yolei, Gennai, and the other people who love her, and instead headed straight into the black unknown.

As she ran the voices were still as clear as day.

"What do I do…" thought Kari, "Tai's in Kyoto, TK's in China, Mom and Dad are in who knows where…"

"Don't run away anymore…" whispered the voice in her head, "now it is time for me to make the pain disappear."

"Idiot!" Kari shouted at nobody, "you're what I want to run away from!"

"Am I?" responded the voice.

"Am I really what you're running from?"

"If you're not…"said Kari, "then what am I running from?"

"You tell me…" whispered back the voice.

"Look around at your world," continued the voice, "look at your pain, your disease, your loneliness. What have you humans done with your world?"

"Look I'm not really into philosophy."

"Philosophy? No, this is common sense. Kari, you are the child of light, you can create a new world."

"What?"

"Think about it, remember your dream…" said the voice, "a world where digimon and humans live together in peace, a world without war, a world without evil."

"Yes, I remember."

"Bring that place into reality. This can be made."

"How?" asked Kari.

"Join me," said the voice.

"What!" Kari almost laughed.

"Yes, you have the ideology, I have the power, together, we can change this world, then we can change the Digital World. We can make peaceful world."

"No!" laughed Kari, "I could never join you. Are you kidding?"

The voice took a long, deep, ghostly sigh. "Then, I must force you!"

The following scene was not pretty. Imagine a young, teenage girl grasping her head and falling on the ground. The surrounding people tried to help her, but she would respond by growling, and was even foaming at the mouth a little. After the voice took over her body, she cleaned herself up and continued walking on into the vast unknown.


	4. War In America

Thank you all readers for putting up with me. -A. Hox

* * *

"Damn it," said Ken, running across the Odaiba streets, "where is she?"

"Where is she?" was the most popular question on everyone's mind. It had been a week since Kari went missing and everyone at her school was looking for her. All their efforts were all for not, and Kari was still gone.

Ken walked up to the school. In one of the classrooms, he found Tai, Gennai (as Liu) and Yolei.

"Any luck?" asked Tai.

Ken shook his head.

"Sorry Tai, I couldn't find her."

Gennai gave Ken a worried look. Although Gennai did not speak a word, Ken could almost hear Gennai say, "Ken, we have to find Kari, if we don't, this world will be in great danger."

"Liu!" exclaimed Tai, "where did you see Kari last?"

"I don't know," said Gennai, "in class last week, I guess."

No one but Ken was informed of the fact that Liu was Gennai. Ken didn't think that such a revelation would be wise, now that Kari was missing.

"I looked everywhere she would be," said Ken, "her house, school, the park…"

"Maybe you should check…" began Tai, "no never mind, that's completely ridiculous."

"Where?" asked Yolei.

"…TK's house?"

"It's worth a try," added Gennai.

"Okay," Ken nodded, "I'll go see what's up."

Ken ran down the street quickly. "What the hell is going on?" he thought to himself. "Why is this happening now, of all times?" He knew TK would be much better handling things like this.

"I'm not cut out for this," he kept thinking to himself. "This is not my purpose!"

No matter what Ken thought to himself, he knew he could not escape the responsibility of this job. With Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora in Kyoto, Joe in Tokyo, TK in Shanghai, Mimi in New York, and Davis, who was away for his uncle's funeral far away in Kyushu, Ken knew that no one could do this but him.

He arrived at TK's house and greeted TK's mother. After the explanation of the odd truth of Kari's disappearance, Nancy Takaishi saw no problem in allowing Ken to look for her in the apartment.

* * *

Izzy, diligently patrolling the internet due to the recent strange activity, was conducting a scan over the Digital World, when a message popped up on his screen.

"Hmm…" thought Izzy, "a message from Willis."

_Hi Izzy,_

_Sorry I couldn't e-mail you under happier circumstances, but there's a big problem. I don't know how to explain this, but there's a huge Digital Portal over the United States right now. Talk to Mimi if you don't believe me. Anyway, I just need to let you know that something is going on here. I don't know if this is possible, but get here as fast as you can._

_Willis._

"What!" thought Izzy to himself, "how can I get to America?"

"I have to call Tai."

Izzy dialed into his cell phone the number to Tai and Matt's dorm room.

"Hello?" asked Matt's voice on the other end.

"Matt!" exclaimed Izzy, "you and Tai get over to my room quick!"

"I'm on my way Izzy," said Matt, "but Tai's not here."

"What," exclaimed Izzy, "what do you mean Tai's not here?"

"I mean he went home," replied Matt, "Kari's missing, and he went back to look for her."

"Oh…" said Izzy, "just get here then, Matt."

"Okey dokey."

"Kari's missing?" thought Izzy, "what the heck is going on?"

* * *

Gennai stiffened in his chair.

"Something wrong, Liu?" asked Tai.

"There is something strange going on, somewhere…" thought Gennai to himself.

"No," Gennai said, "nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure, Liu?" asked Yolei.

"Yes,"said Gennai, "everything is fine."

"Well, not everything," said Tai, "Kari's still missing."

"Yeah," said Yolei, "and you rushed all the way over here just to find her."

"Of course I did," said Tai, "she's my sister."

While Yolei and Tai were talking, Gennai got on the computer and searched on a news site.

"Yolei, Tai, what do you make of this?"

"What is it?" asked Yolei.

"Some American news websites are reporting strange happenings going on over the US."

"We don't have time for this!" exclaimed Tai, "not until we find Kari."

"I'll have a look," said Yolei.

Yolei looked at the picture. "Uh, Tai, I think you had better look at this!"

"What!" said Tai angrily. He tensed up when he saw an aurora borealis over Washington, D.C.

"I didn't know they got those there."

"They don't…" said Yolei.

"It's a Digital portal," said Gennai, "one much like the one that brought you into the Digital World the first time, Tai."

"Oh yeah!" said Tai, "there was a…wait a minute!"

Tai and Yolei looked in shock at Liu. Liu had just given a detailed account of Tai's first journey to the Digital World, and the two chosen children were very confused.

"How did you know about all that?" asked Yolei, a little scared.

"Who the hell are you?" Tai interrogated.

Gennai took a deep breath. "Well," he said, "I guess there's no more hiding it."

He stood up in front of Tai and Yolei. In the blink of an eye, Liu had transformed back into his old man form, complete with the strange outfit and moustache.

"I am Gennai."

They were in shock, not knowing what to say, but after a small period of silence, the hugging commenced. The excited "hellos" and "how could this be's" plagued the sound region around their heads, until suddenly, Tai had to ask.

"Wait, Gennai," asked Tai, "why is this happening? Why is Kari missing and a portal opening over the United States?"

Gennai took a long sigh. As he spoke, he transformed back into Liu form. "Let me explain."

The entire story took a while, but eventually he finished it, leaving two children, one in college and the other in high school, to individuals who should have been used to their unconventional lives in shock.

* * *

"Well Matt," said Izzy, "I wanted you to see this."

"Oh gosh…" said Matt, shaking, "that looks just like…"

"Yes," said Izzy, "the aurora that brought all of us into the Digital World the first time."

"But…how?"

"I don't know Matt," said Izzy, "but there's something up. The Digital World truly needs the Digidestined again."

"I hoped it would never come to this."

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by an exclamation of "prodigious!"

"What is it, Izzy?"

"Look at this new message Willis sent me!"

Matt looked over to read.

_Hi Izzy,_

_Thanks a lot for sending Kari over, and so quick to! I guess you must have been planning on sending someone to America to help us ever since I messaged you about portals opening in America a month ago. Guess I just sent that second message at a bad time, it was almost unbelievable timing though! Anyway, I'm sure she can handle this fight. She has the strength of the American digidestined backing her up. =)_

_Willis_

"Kari…" uttered Matt, not believing what he had read."

"We have to call Tai," said Izzy.

Before Izzy could touch the phone, Matt touched Izzy's wrist.

"Izzy," began Matt, "what the hell are we seeing here."

Izzy sighed. "War in America."

* * *

Chapter 5 is on the way!


	5. The Girl and Washington

"We're here," said Yolei to Ken and Cody.

"It's been years since we went to New York," said Cody.

"Yeah…" said Ken quietly.

* * *

"Tell me again, Izzy!" shouted Tai, "why couldn't we go with them to America?"

"I already told you," said Izzy, "we can't afford to move to many of us at once."

"But why not me, Izzy!" exclaimed Tai, "why couldn't I go get Kari?"

Izzy sighed. He didn't know what, but something was wrong with Kari and having Tai there might only complicate things.

"I'm sorry, Tai," said Izzy, "but please accept my judgment on this."

"…fine," replied Tai, "but you better have a good reason."

Izzy looked down at the keyboard. "I honestly wish I knew," he thought quietly to himself.

* * *

Ken, Yolei, and Cody continued to Willis' house in Denver. Cody looked up in the sky and saw a large aurora shining.

"This is the scariest thing I've ever seen," said Cody.

"Yeah, " said Yolei, "and it isn't even like the time long ago where we could see the other world."

Ken continued walking. He didn't say a word.

"Hey guys!" said Willis, "welcome to Colorado."

"Thanks," said Ken, "by the way…"

"Where's Kari?" asked Yolei.

Willis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I don't know, she was gone this morning. She shouldn't be gone long though, she left her stuff."

Ken gulped. "Can we see the room she's staying in?"

"Sure," said Willis, "right this way."

Willis led the group to a room with a bed and a desk. On the bed was Kari's suitcase. Yolei walked up to the suitcase and opened it, on the top of Kari's clothes was a note.

"What's this?" asked Cody.

"I don't know," said Willis, "I never opened her suitcase."

Yolei broke the seal and began to read.

_The Girl and Washington are going to burn. Why? Because Our Will is Faust's Will. The Daemon obeys his Faust. And Faust Obeys Her Daemon._

"What the hell am I reading?" asked Yolei, shivering.

Ken took the letter from his girlfriend's hand and his eyes grew wide when he saw it.

"This text," he began, "it's written as if a computer typed it."

"Maybe she did type it?" asked Cody.

"No," said Ken, "it's in pencil."

"What is this?" asked Willis, "why would Kari write something like that?"

"I don't know Willis," said Yolei, "but right now, we have to go to your nation's capital."

"Alright," said Willis, "but it'll take time."

Ken looked suspiciously at the letter. Something was telling him that D.C. was the wrong destination.

"Wait," said Cody, "first let's interpret this letter."

"Yeah," said Ken, "that would be the best idea."

"Well," began Yolei, "the girl is obviously Kari, and their probably going to burn (here Yolei shivered) in Washington, D.C., or maybe in Washington State?"

"But, who's this Faust?" asked Cody.

"Faust is a German legend," said Willis, "Dr. Johann Faust asked a demon named Mephistopheles to give him power."

"What?" asked Yolei, "so you think this is something supernatural."

Ken shook his head. "Not supernatural," he said, "digital."

"You think this is a problem with the Digital World?" asked Yolei.

"Have our problems been anything else?" responded Cody.

"Yes," said Ken, "and I don't think that we have to go to D.C., and I don't think the girl mentioned is Kari."

"Then who could it be?" asked Yolei.

* * *

The streets of New York were alive with excitement.

"C'mon Michael!" called out a girl to her boyfriend.

Michael laughed. "Relax Mimi, I'm coming!"

"Michael Washington, you must be the slowest man in New York!"

Michael laughed again. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "You said we were going to take a walk before we have to go back."

"Oh come on, Mimi," responded Michael, "we have hours."

Mimi smiled. "Okay, but I do want to go to Central Park."

Michael grinned at his girlfriend. "You must really love that place."

Mimi gave a shy smile back. "Yeah."

As the two of them walked, the sun was still rising. It was about 8:30 in the morning, and both Michael and Mimi's first classes in New York University were at noon that day.

"Look! It's the statue of Balto," exclaimed Mimi.

"Yeah," smiled Michael, "I loved this place as a kid."

As they stood together, they heard footsteps on the pavement behind them.

The two of them turned around and Mimi burst into excitement.

"Kari!" said Mimi, "what are you doing here?"

Kari smiled back at Mimi. "Stuff."

"That's a strange answer," smiled Michael, "especially to come all the way to New York."

"Actually, I have something really important to do."

"Oh?" said Mimi, "what do you have to do?"

Kari smiled. "Let's call it…crusading."

"Eh?" said Mimi, "what does that mean?"

Kari reached into her bag and took out a soup container. She opened it and threw it on Mimi.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Mimi, "what's this?"

Michael's eyes widened and he jumped on Mimi and pushed her out of the way.

"What is it, Michael?" asked Mimi.

"Gasoline."

Michael had Mimi in his arms as he fled from Kari. Both of them looked back to see a lighter in her hands.

"We have to go, Mimi," said Michael.

"What is Kari doing?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is we have to get away."

As they ran, they heard a shriek behind them and footstep running after them. Mimi looked up.

"Do you think it has something to do with the auroras?"

"Probably," said Michael.

"No probably about it," laughed a deep voice.

The two of them, not recognizing Kari's voice turned around to find Kari's body, but with a strange glow in her eyes.

"What the hell are you," said Michael.

"Me? I am the Daemon, and Daemon's will is Faust's will."

* * *

"New York!" said Willis. "How am I supposed to get you guys there?"

"Don't you have frequent flyer miles or something?" asked Yolei.

"Yeah, but I was saving those…"

"Willis! Now is not the time!" exclaimed Cody.

"Okay, okay," said Willis, "I'll get you guys to New York."

"Tell Izzy," said Ken. "He'll probably need to know our movements in the United States."

"Alright then," said Willis, "let's go."

* * *

"New York!" thought Izzy, reading the message on his computer. "Can't believe Kari was able to make it all the way there. What is going on?"

Izzy looked over to Tai. "I can't tell him," he thought, "it'll only scare him. But, I should tell Gennai."

Izzy turned over to Gennai's chair. "Hey Gennai!" called Izzy, but Gennai was gone.

"Something big is happening in New York," thought Izzy, "I just don't know what."


	6. Touch the Face of God

At long last I finally posted it up. Here it is the next chapter to _The Darkness Beckons_. I hope you enjoy it. At the rate I'm writing you'll have to enjoy this one for a long time. Sorry.

-A. Hox

* * *

Michael sat on his sofa while Mimi took a shower in the other room. What the hell was going on in the world? Since when did sweet little girls try to kill friends? To that point, since when did sweet little girls travel thousands of miles to kill friends?

Michael thought of this as he looked out of the big window of the apartment his movie star father gave him. Below he could see millions of New Yorkers scrambling to and fro around the busy streets. He cringed when he imagined Kari running among them, a lighter and a canteen of gasoline in her backpack.

"Hey Mimi, you done?" Michael asked Mimi.

Mimi stepped out in her robe. "Yeah."

Michael took a deep sigh. "How are you doing? Still in shock?"

Of course she was still in shock, she was almost killed. After the two of them had escaped from Kari at Central Park, they fled to Michael's apartment in the West Village. After losing Kari around Times Square, they took a shortcut to Lower Manhattan where Mimi was able to shower.

"Yeah," whispered Mimi quietly, "Michael, why? Why do you think Kari did that do us?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't know. This is really scary."

Mimi took a seat next to him. "I'm afraid to leave, Michael. I'm scared something might happen to us."

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "I know Mimi," he said, barely audible, "but Kari knows where my apartment is. I don't know how long we can stay here."

Mimi leaned here head on Michael's shoulder. "Can we sit for just five minutes?"

Michael smiled softly and leaned his own head on Mimi's. "Yeah, just five minutes."

* * *

Ken, Cody, Yolei, and Willis landed in LaGuardia Airport.

"Alright guys," said Yolei, "let's find Kari!"

Cody lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think it'll be that easy Yolei".

"Yeah," said Willis, "where should we start?"

The group thought about it for a moment. Ken looked up at the high buildings that surrounded the core of New York City.

"How about we find Mimi?" he suggested.

* * *

Izzy caroused the Internet. "To think this all started because I wanted a break from studying," he thought to himself, typing away. There was a knocking at his dorm room.

"Come in," said Izzy.

The door opened and Sora ran in, taking a seat next to Izzy.

"Sora!" exclaimed Izzy, "what are you doing here! This is a boy's dorm!"

"Come on Izzy," said Sora, "bend the rules a little!"

Izzy shook his head. "Well, alright, but I'm not going to like it."

"What's going on, Izzy?" asked Sora, "what's all this I hear about Kari disappearing."

Izzy turned his head. He had not realized that Sora was still in the dark in this story.

"Well, Kari was complaining about hearing things ever since TK went to China. After that she ran out of school and disappeared. Later, Willis told me that she showed up in Colorado, but suddenly, she made her way to New York City in, get this, a day! Now, Ken, Cody, Yolei, and Willis are in New York. I told them that the best way to start is to find Mimi and Michael. Since Michael is the leader of all American digidestined, he can probably have them keep an eye out."

"Whoa," said Sora, "that's a lot to handle."

"Not just that," said Izzy, "Gennai has returned to the human world to help find Kari, and he insists that this problem is digital."

"Wow, really!" said Sora, "where is he?"

"I don't know" said Izzy in response, "he disappeared. But from what I'm guessing, he went to New York."

"Izzy, if you keep talking, my head is going to explode!"

"Sorry Sora, but that's the situation. How's Tai taking it by the way?"

Sora sighed, "He's taking it really hard. Poor guy, you know how he feels about Kari."

"Believe me I do."

* * *

Ken sat in silence as Cody, Yolei, and Willis talked on the cab ride.

"I'm just wondering, why couldn't we go to JFK, it's closer to Willis's house anyway," asked Yolei.

Willis shrugged. "I don't know? It's all I had."

"Better than nothing," said Ken.

The cab continued down the traffic filled streets. As they edged down the crowded avenue, Cody almost jumped in his seat. "Guys!" he exclaimed looking out. "I think I see Kari!"

"What!" shouted Yolei, also looking out. There sitting on a park bench, was Kari, staring into empty space.

The group stopped the cab and payed the fee. Then, they ran to the park bench where Kari was sitting.

"Kari! What the hell are you doing here?" cried Yolei.

Kari looked over to them and looked away.

"Well, whatever," Yolei said again, "let's go home. Everyone is waiting, Tai, TK, everyone."

Ken flashed Yolei a glance, wondering why she would lie about TK, but Yolei responded with widened eyes and raised eyebrows. Kari stood up and began to walk away from the group.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"Forget it, Kari," exclaimed Ken, "you're going home, now!"

Kari slapped Ken's hand away from her. "Don't touch me."

"Kari, what's going on here?" asked Willis, "what happened."

Kari began to giggle. But slowly the giggle developed into a maniacal laughter. "Oh, so you want to know what's happened."

She tightened her grip into two fists and smiled eerily. The whites of her eyes had developed into a dark red color.

"Well let me just show you," said Kari, this time in a low, evil sounding voice.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Willis.

"I don't know," said Ken jumping in front of Yolei, "but I don't like it."

* * *

Tai and Matt were driving from Kyoto to Odaiba.

"Damn," said Tai, "Its days like this when I wish I went to school closer to home."

"Yeah," said Matt, "what we really need is to go to Tokyo U. with Joe."

Tai sighed as he looked out at the bay to his right behind the cars on the right side of the lane. "Yeah, how is old Joe doing anyway?"

"I don't know exactly," Matt admitted. "I haven't kept in touch with him for a while."

Tai looked forward. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any. We're gonna need every Digidestined we know to fix this problem."

"Yeah," said Matt.

* * *

Kari was now standing on the park bench with the other four backing away frightened. Yolei had tripped and was on the floor, but Ken made sure to stand in front of her to protect her from the new evil Kari.

"What's going on, Kari?" asked Ken.

Kari grinned. "Kari? I am the Daemon and I'm afraid you're little friend isn't here anymore."

The group cringed. "What do you mean?" asked Cody, "where is she?"

Kari smiled back and looked away.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Willis.

Kari remained silent, staring into space again. The tensions rose in the park and Ken and Willis began to walk closer toward Kari. Suddenly, Kari snapped her head to the two boys.

"Let's play a game. First one to Michael and Mimi gets them. Last one to them get whatever's left."

With that she ran off.

"Oh my God," said Yolei, "did she mean what I think she means?"

Ken didn't say anything. He had already begun running.

* * *

Mimi was putting on the set of clothes she kept in Michael's apartment and he was still sitting on his sofa. Mimi stepped out of the room.

"Michael, honey, do you have a jacket I could borrow?" she asked.

"Sure thing, check the closet."

Mimi opened the coat closet and began putting on a coat. Michael himself walked into the kitchen to get an apple when there was a knocking at the door.

"Mimi, can you get that."

"I don't know, Michael, I'm not really dressed right now."

"All you need to wear is a jacket."

The knocking continued.

"Alright, I'll get it," said Michael. He slowly made his way for the door and touched the doorknob.

* * *

Yolei was panting for breath. "Please Ken, can we take a break."

"No!" shouted Ken, "if we don't hurry people might die!"

"Yeah," said Cody, "we can't hesitate."

"Well we better hurry," said Willis, "we have ten blocks to go."

* * *

"Run, Mimi, run!" shouted Michael.

"Alright!" Mimi responded.

"Quick, you cannot be there!" yelled a Chinese high school aged boy.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Michael.

"It's Liu," he said, "and please, keep running."

The three of them continued down the road. Suddenly, Liu made a face. "Everyone!" yelled Liu into the air, "get down!"

He jumped behind a bench and brought Michael and Mimi with him. There was a huge explosion on the floor where Michael's apartment was. Debris flew around the area, nearly hitting them.

"Watch out guys," said Liu, "that was a close one."

"What's going on, Liu?" asked Michael.

Liu took a deep breath. "Look you guys, I wasn't completely honest with you. My name is not Liu, its Gennai." As he said that he transformed to his old man image.

He hugged Mimi and shook Michael's hand.

"What's going on Gennai?" asked Michael.

Gennai shook his head. "It's a long story."

"Tell us later Gennai," said Mimi, "right now, we gotta get outta here."

"First," said Gennai, "we have to find Ken, Willis, Cody, and Yolei."

* * *

Yolei began to weep. "She did it, didn't she?"

Ken lowered his head as well. "I can't believe it."

The group sat quietly thinking that Kari had succeeded and Michael and Mimi were, well, gone.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," said Yolei, "I never thought this could happen to us."

They had seen the explosion and assumed that Michael and Mimi were killed.

"They were so young," said Yolei, "they were young, bright, happy, full of life, and…and…and…"

"And right over there!" Cody shouted pointing to three people running of over to them.

"Ken! Yolei! Willis! Cody!" cried Michael running over to them.

"Oh my God, I though you guys died!" said Mimi.

Mimi and Yolei hugged.

"That was a close call," said Ken.

"Yeah," said Michael, "if it wasn't for Liu, I mean, Gennai here we would have to touch the face of God."

"Don't talk like that man," said Willis, "that would have been terrible."

"Yes," said Gennai, "but now we have a real problem. Kari is still loose in the city and I don't know how to find her."

"I don't think it's that hard," said a deep, evil sounding voice.

The group turned around in surprise to find Kari walking along the rubble of the building which she had just blown up.

"What the hell, Kari!" shouted Michael, "you just killed all those people!"

"Oh, shut up," laughed Kari, "I'm not here to cause trouble. My job is much smaller."

"And what is that?" asked Ken.

Kari laughed and ran up to them. "To eradicate the Digidestined. That is my mission."

The group was taken aback at the charging girl before them.

* * *

Matt pulled up his car to the parking lot of Tokyo University.

"Alright," said Matt, "let's go find Joe."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

Sora and Izzy sat next to each other in Izzy's dorm room.

"I don't understand Izzy," said Sora, "how do we help the others."

"We wait Sora," said Izzy, "we wait."


	7. And Then The Heavens Were Opened

After they had parked their car, Tai and Matt walked up into the apartment complex in Tokyo, by the renowned medical school.

"So is this were Joe goes now?" asked Tai as the two ascended the long staircase.

"Yeah, first year of medical school," responded Matt, "I bet the work load is stressing him out."

Tai smirked. "Joe and stress is like a car and gasoline."

The two chuckled when they reached Joe's apartment. The door was worn out and the paint had begun to chip from the wood. As Tai ran his fingers down the chipped paint he received a sudden influx of memories from his younger days with Joe and the rest of the Digidestined. Those days were a time when nothing mattered but saving the Digital World. It was perfect for their one track minds. Now, well, now everything seems to be so complicated.

"So you gonna knock or not?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Tai quietly knocking.

There was no answer and the two began to wonder if Joe had gone out or something. They were close to deciding to leave when Tai decided that since they had come all this way he might as well knock louder. Tai kicked the door with his soccer kicking foot and a groan came from behind the wooden door.

"Hello?" called a soft voice from behind the door.

"Hey Joe!" called Matt, "is that you?"

The door creaked open and Joe popped his head out of the crack. "Tai? Matt?" questioned Joe.

Joe's hair had grown wild and his glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose. He had bags and dark circles under his eyes and fatigue was ever present in his eyes. Joe Kido was a man who studied hard, worked hard, but slept little, making him rather sickly and ironic when considering his choice of profession.

"Hey Joe!" called Matt, "what are you up to?"

Joe shook his head and giave a smile. "He, nothing much, what are you guys doing here?"

Matt shrugged, "Just wanted to see an old friend, I guess."

"Well, come in!" laughed Joe opening the door.

Joe's apartment was similar to his face. It was a mess, despite Joe already living there for almost half a year. There was a computer on a floor and papers and assignments scattered around the apartment. There were even clothes and towels unorganized across the floor. In fact, the floor was barely visible.

"Whoa Joe," said Matt, "you're a slob!"

Joe blushed. "Well, I've just been busy lately.

"Yeah, I can see that!" laughed Tai.

Joe took a seat on a sofa in the living room. "So what's new with you guys?"

Tai sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Joe raised his eyebrow, confused.

* * *

Izzy and Sora sat in front of the buzzing computer screen. The tensions of the dorm room in Kyoto were heightened as Izzy constantly pressed the refresh button hoping to get a message from Cody or Willis. Sora was anxiously twirling her hair as she gazed into the blue florescent light emitted by the screen.

"Is this really what you do all day?" asked Sora, getting bored, but in a worried sort of way.

"Hey, it's not a pretty job, but someone had to do it," responded Izzy. "My laptop is the central hard drive of every Digidestined."

"Speaking of every Digidestined," said Sora, "Has anyone been able to find TK or Davis?"

Izzy sighed, "Well, TK hasn't responded to any of our emails, but Davis did respond to one of our emails."

"Really!" exclaimed Sora, "what did he say."

Izzy shook his head in shame and laughter. "Here, let me pull it up."

Izzy typed into his computer and pulled up an email. It was sent from Davis's D3 directly to Izzy's computer.

_Yo Izzy!_

_Did you say Kari is missing! Oh heck no! What the heck happened, I leave for a few months and now everything is falling apart. Don't worry, I'll be back. My parents are staying down here in Kyushu for a few more weeks, but I'll be back as fast as I can. On foot if I have too. _

_Davis_

_P.S. I'm running to you right now._

Sora raised her eyebrow in confusion and amusement. "Really?"

Izzy gave Sora a strange look. "You know how weird Davis can be sometimes."

"But," laughed Sora, "it'll take Davis weeks to get here! If he waited for his parents, he would be here much faster."

Izzy shrugged. "What can I say, Davis is weird."

Sora put her head into her hands. "Oh my God, Davis…"

Izzy gave an embarrassed chuckle.

* * *

Joe, Matt, and Tai walked around the mall in Tokyo. As they walked from store to store, Tai looked to the ground longingly.

Joe raised his eyebrows in sympathy. "Don't sorry Tai, we'll get Kari back. You know that when us Digidestined fight together, we always win."

Tai grunted unenthusiastically.

The group sat around a table at the food court.

"Hi Tai, I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" asked Matt.

Tai looked up. His face was haggard, but he was still able to manage a smile. "No thanks Matt, I'm not really hungry right now."

Matt nodded, "Okay."

As Matt and Joe walked away, the two of them thought about losing their own siblings. As Matt talked about losing TK and Joe thought about losing Jim they both shuddered at the thought of their siblings being lost somewhere in the big world. At least last summer Matt had an idea of where TK was, but Tai, he was almost completely in the dark. Kari was somewhere in America and she was under the control of what was believed to be Digital.

As Matt and Joe bought some food, they looked back at the table expecting to see a sobbing Tai. They were surprised that Tai was not crying. They were more surprised to find that he was not even there.

* * *

Ken ran across the rubble, holding Yolei in his arms.

"Ken, are we safe?" asked a frightened Yolei.

Ken looked down to his girlfriend and shook his head. "No Yolei, now yet."

Behind him there was a deep, evil laughter running after him.

"How about the others?" asked Yolei.

Ken looked back. He could see Kari running toward him. Her eyes red and an evil look on her face.

"Yes," said Ken, "I think the others are safe. Since the Kari isn't chasing them." Ken tried to give Yolei a grin, but she just gave him a frightened look, forcing him to harden his expression.

Kari approached the two quickly. "The digidestined must be eradicated!" she yelled with a bizarre voice.

As Kari approached, Ken jumped behind some rubble and set Yolei down. Ken listened for Kari's footsteps, but they were not noticeable. He began to breathe heavily and Yolei joined him.

"Don't speak, Yolei" whispered Ken. Yolei nodded in response. As they sat behind the rubble, a large concrete piece of the building flew over their heads. Ken froze in fear.

"Yolei," whispered Ken again, "I think Kari's strength might have been greatly enhanced."

Yolei grew pale and began to tremble at the thought of what could change Kari in such a strange way. What force was so powerful that it could turn sweet little Kari into one of the world's deadliest forces.

"You're right," whispered a deep, frightening voice that seemed to Ken to come from every direction.

Ken and Yolei's backs were suddenly hit with a cold draft when Kari lifted up the large rock on which Ken and Yolei were leaning. The two of them looked back to see Kari lifting the large piece of debris in her tender arms.

"Yolei," stuttered Ken.

"Yeah?" Yolei responded.

"Run!"

The two of them ran as Kari threw the large rock into the air. It was about to hit Yolei, but Ken quickly pulled her out of the way. Dust on the ground filled the air, giving Ken and Yolei some cover as they continued running.

"Where should we go, Ken?" asked Yolei.

Ken grabbed her hand. Dust had covered both their faces and Yolei could barely see out of her glasses, yet, behind them, behind the dust that covered the already dirty New York air, Ken could hear a deep laughter slowly approaching.

Ken shrugged. "Times Square!" He yelled.

"Why Times Square?" asked Yolei, confused.

"I don't know," yelled Ken.

* * *

Sora began stacking pencils on Izzy's desk as Izzy continued to peruse the Internet, looking for anything that could help in the group's problem.

"Hey Izzy," asked Sora, "do you have any more pencils, I used all the ones on your desk already."

"Heh," said Izzy, "reach for the stars."

"Okay," said Sora, I could do without the sarcasm."

"Prodigious!" shouted Izzy.

"What!" exclaimed Sora, dazed.

"Look at this!"

Izzy and Sora read an American news article about an explosion that had happened at a New York apartment building.

"An apartment building in the West Village?" asked Sora, "isn't that?"

"Yeah," said Izzy, "that's Michael's apartment."

"Oh my God, Izzy you don't think that…"

"I don't know, Sora," said Izzy, shuddering, "I really hope not."

The two of them stared at the computer screen for a while.

"Hey Izzy," began Sora.

"Yeah?" he said back.

"Your job sucks."

Izzy took a sigh and leaned back on his chair. "Yeah," he said, "I know."

* * *

Ken and Yolei arrived at Times Square, but there was an oddity that existed around the entire intersection of the streets.

"Ken," said Yolei, "there's nobody here."

Ken blinked in confusion. Never before in his life had he ever experienced an empty Times Square. He looked up and saw the strange aurora that still glittered the entire sky.

"I'm scared, Yolei."

Yolei blinked. "Ken…"she began to shiver.

Ken sighed. "I never should have told her I was scared" he thought to himself. "Now she's going to be frightened."

"Ken! Yolei!" shouted Willis, running over to them.

"Willis!" said Yolei, "where are you guys hiding?"

"Over there!" he exclaimed, "in MacLaren's Pub."

"Alright," said Ken, "let's go!"

Before they reached the Pub, Kari materialized in the middle of the sidewalk. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the possessed girl.

"New plan!" shouted Willis, "run the other way!"

The three of them ran, but Kari pursued, always a step behind them.

* * *

In the pub, Michael, Mimi, and Cody hid.

"We have to help them," said Cody, "I can't just leave them."

"Yeah," agreed Mimi.

"Alright," said Michael, "but Mimi, you stay behind."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Mimi," said Michael, "I care about you, and I know that if I don't make it, that you'll be able to handle it."

"Handle what, Michael, what will I be able to handle?"

"The responsibility, Mimi," said Michael, "If Willis and I don't make it," Michael continued, "then you will be the leader of all American Digidestined."

"Don't say that, Michael!" exclaimed Mimi, "you will come back.

Michael blinked. "I hope your right."

"Are you ready?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," said Michael. The two of them ran out of the pub and toward the battle ahead.

* * *

Matt was driving his car with Joe next to him.

"C'mon Joe," said Matt, "we have to find Tai before he does something drastic and unnecessary."

"Like what?" asked Joe, looking out of the windows.

"I don't know," said Matt, "Tai's spontaneity is really dangerous. He might, I don't know. He might be on a plane to America right now."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "What do you think Tai will do if he sees Kari?"

Matt looked out into the distance. "I really don't know. I don't know if it would be good or bad."

Joe sighed. "Well, okay. Let's find Tai."

* * *

Ken, Yolei, Willis, Michael and Cody faced off against Kari.

"Why are you doing this Kari?" asked Michael.

"Didn't I already tell you?" asked Kari.

"Explain why!" yelled Michael. "I want to know why you want to get rid of us Digidestined."

Kari squinted her eyes. "The Digidestined is one of the few groups that could challenge the power of Lord Lucemon."

"Who?" asked Ken.

"Lord Lucemon!" yelled Kari, "the King of the Four Continents! The General of Generals! The New Digimon Emperor!"

Ken frowned when he heard the titles. "I've never heard of him."

Kari clenched her teeth and made her hands into fists. "Ignorance…" she whispered. "Ignorance!" she screamed and ran up to the group.

Before she reached them, Gennai (in Liu form) materialized in front of Ken and grabbed Kari's hand.

"That's enough, Kari!" yelled Gennai, "I've had enough of this. You've caused too much destruction in this world."

"What are you going to do to stop me?" asked Kari trying to free her hand from Gennai's grip.

"I'm changing field, so to speak."

Gennai took out a machine that looked similar to a Digivice, yet wasn't and lifted it up into the air. A bright light was emitted by the Device which touched the huge aurora that decorated the skies. The group first saw the colors of the lights, and then the heavens were opened and the Digital World became visible to the Digidestined.

Ken, Yolei, Michael, Willis, Cody, Gennai, and Kari began to slowly float upward. As the ascended, Yolei began to panic.

"What's happening, Gennai!" asked Yolei.

"I'm sorry Yolei," said Gennai, "but we have to defeat Kari in the Digital World."

"But what about the others!" said Ken, "what about Tai and Matt leading an army of Digimon?"

Gennai shrugged. "I don't know. But right now, we have to stop Kari from destroying the human world."

Ken nodded his head. "Well, if it has to be done."

Kari began snarling as she ascended, contrasting greatly from the Digidestined.

"Here we go," said Cody as the seven of them ascended beyond the aurora.

* * *

On the other side of the world, the streets of Shanghai were crowed and a soft rain fell across the city. By the Bund which runs beside the river, a teenage boy was walking by the river. When the rain began to fall, he put on his fisherman's hat to protect his head. As he walked a Chinese girl about his age approached him.

"Takeru?" asked the girl, "is everything alright? Everyone is waiting for you."

TK looked down at his smart phone. He was on the Internet and checking his email. He clicked the refresh button, but when he looked at the screen, there were no new messages.

"No, Lan Lan," said TK, "as far as I know, nothing is wrong."


End file.
